This invention relates to methods of coupling optical transmission fiber and in particular to a fiber splice of the type employing a pair of watch jewels or a single X-jewel as a means of aligning the two fibers.
Co-pending U.S. application No. 776,597 (M. A. Bedgood-J. S. Leach 5-1) filed Mar. 11, 1977, describes an optical fiber connector arrangement for coupling a pair of fibers, including an X-jewel whose bore corresponds to the diameter of the fibers, and means for mounting the fibers such that they meet end to end in the bore of the X-jewel.
The arrangement described in application Ser. No. 776,597 is primarily intended for use as a demountable connector. There are some applications however in which a permanent fiber splice coupling is more suitable.